


the best days

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: His daughter's laughter was the first thing Abe heard as he walked through the front door, and though he’d just endured what could very well qualify as the day from hell, that sound alone was enough to bring a smile to his face.
Relationships: John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the best days

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Taylor Swift's "The Best Day," which is not from the album that she released yesterday, which, again, _you should all go and listen to immediately._ I have become even more obsessed with it, and so many songs on it remind me of characters from this show (or at least how I imagine them in my head, since we only got twelve episodes). It's definitely worth a listen, believe me.

Eleanor’s laughter was the first thing Abe heard as he walked through the front door, and though he’d just endured what could very well qualify as the day from hell, that sound alone was enough to bring a smile to his face.

He closed the door behind him before venturing down the hallway, his grin only widening as he took in the sight of his wife sitting in the middle of their living room floor, their five-month-old daughter on her lap. The television was turned to the baby channel, the program playing one of the many Abe had found himself watching with increasing regularity over the past few months. Eleanor was standing on his wife’s legs with Harper’s help, leaning slightly back against her mother’s chest to support herself as she tried to dance to the upbeat music as best she could, the movements clumsy and adorable in that way that only small children could be, and as he stood there, watching him, Abe felt all the stress of his day magically melt away.

Harper glanced up at the sound of his soft laugh, smiling brightly up at him. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Well, you _were_ in the middle of a dance party,” he teased gently. The second he spoke, Eleanor lit up, trying to turn in her mother’s arms so that she could see her father. “Hiya, buddy,” he greeted, leaning down to scoop her out of her mother’s arms. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he hefted her up before settling her against his chest. “Did you have a good day with Mom?”

“Mm. We had fun, didn’t we, poppet?” Harper questioned, pushing herself up. She brushed her fingers over their daughter’s dark hair as she made her way past, leaning in to quickly press a kiss against Abe’s lips, as well, before making her way into the kitchen. “How was your overtime, Captain Abraham?” she asked over her shoulder, pulling open their assigned “junk” drawer and beginning to rifle through their sizable collection of takeout menus. “Did you get your conviction?”

“Sort of,” he sighed, adjusting Eleanor in his arms. His daughter seemed content to simply play with the name patch on his fatigues, and so he decided to leave her to it as he followed Harper into their kitchen and watched curiously as she continued searching through the stack of menus. “There something you’re specifically looking for there, Counselor?” he questioned teasingly, arching a brow when his wife huffed exasperatedly, wrinkling her nose in irritation.

“I’m looking for the Giorgio’s menu,” she answered, a tinge of annoyance still audible in her tone. “And I am _really_ starting to think these things multiply when we close the drawer.”

He grinned at the theory, then bit back a laugh as he shifted his hold on Eleanor so that she was situated in one arm, before reaching past her to snag the menu she was searching for from their countertop. She looked annoyed with him for about half a second when he held it out to her silently, not even bothering to hide his amusement, and then a smile broke through the exasperated expression.

“That doesn’t disprove my theory,” she said, taking the laminated piece of paper from him. She looked at it for approximately ten seconds before deciding she hadn’t needed it at all, because she would just be getting her regular. Abe confirmed he wanted the same, and she quickly called up to the restaurant and placed the order before once again giving her husband and daughter her undivided attention. “How did you _sort of_ get your conviction?” she asked curiously, picking back up where they’d been cut off.

“We ended up cutting a deal,” he explained, smiling down at Eleanor as she flashed a toothless grin at him, reaching up with tiny, pudgy hands to pat insistently at his face. “Five to ten in the brig, instead of the 20 we originally wanted.”

“I’m sorry,” his wife murmured sympathetically, squeezing his forearm lightly as she made her way past him once more, this time to reach the cupboard filled with cans of their daughter’s approved baby food.

He shook his head. “Don’t be. Getting the full conviction was a long shot, anyway.” He made a face at his daughter when she clapped a little palm over his mouth. “And I don’t think our buddy here is interested in the conversation, anymore,” he added, voice muffled. Eleanor laughed a delighted little baby giggle at the sound, then removed her hand, heaving an exhausted sigh as her head fell to her father’s shoulder.

Harper smiled warmly, running a hand down Eleanor’s back as she carried the can of peaches she’d just retrieved to the table. “She squawked when I was mid-sentence earlier, if that makes you feel better.”

Abe huffed quietly, amused. “I thought she wasn’t supposed to ignore us for at least another twelve years.”

Harper lifted one shoulder in a playful shrug. “What can I say? She’s an overachiever.”

“I guess she is,” he sighed humorously, carefully settling their daughter in the highchair and then taking the jar and spoon from his wife, settling in to feed their daughter.

“Hey, you’ve been up since three o’clock this morning,” Harper reminded him gently. “Little Miss let me sleep through to seven-thirty, so if you want to grab some sleep before the food gets here…”

He glanced up at her with a grateful smile, then shook his head. “No, thanks,” he refused softly, looking back at his daughter just in time to see her yawn hugely, slap her little hands against her highchair tray, and flash him that gummy, toothless grin that somehow still managed to look almost identical to her mother’s. Eleanor threw her arms up in delight at having her parents’ attention once more, gurgling happily at the both of them, and Abe was filled with a sense of peace he hadn’t experienced in a long time. “I am good right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do Marines actually _have_ traditional overtime? I have no idea, and as such, I'm claiming creative license.


End file.
